Remembrance
by A not-to-creative username
Summary: Why? That's the question we all ask when something tragic happens. Why did this happen? Why did this happen to us? Why did this happen to ME? However, this isn't a story of reminiscing on what could have or couldn't have been done. This is a story of turning "Why was nothing done?" to "Let's do something because of this" Rated T for Language, Character Death. Jake is my OC.
1. Why?

Why?

That's the question we all ask when something tragic happens. Why did this happen? Why did this happen to us? Why did this happen to **me**? However, this isn't a story of reminiscing on what could have or couldn't have been done. This is a story of turning "Why was nothing done?" to "Let's do something because of this," And it all starts on a warm Los Angeles evening.


	2. Gone

**CHAPTER 1 GONE**

I was riding my bike through the streets. I ride down Wilshire Blvd., passing Beverly Hills Best Realty. I hang a left onto Malcolm Ave. and turn right onto Ashton Ave. I arrived at my destination. I check my watch. 5:34.

I meet Mr. Smith, the owner of the property. We shake hands.

"Hello, Jake, you're early," he says in his rough aged voice.

"Hello, Mr. Smith, sorry. Circumstances changed," I say in return.

"No problem. You're looking well."

"Yes," I say. "If only we were meeting under better circumstances."

"If only. This ordeal you're going through has really put you and your family through a lot. But, even though this won't..." he hesitated. "Pan out, your uncle would be proud." I couldn't help but smile at the memory of my Uncle Dave, who had died in a criminal's botched robbery attempt about 3 years ago. Even though I'm only 16, I'm the caretaker and guardian of his children. All 6 of them.

We walk around the property, examining the property as we go. I noticed a small patch of grass about 10 feet wide and seven feet long. Next to it was a stone slab with two familiar names. Dave Seville.

"What about this space?" I inquired.

"That one's for sale."

We worked the particulars and I hopped on my bike to go to my destination. As I left, I saw the sign, Beverly Hills Cemetery. I rode back to Beverly Hills Municipal Hospital. I went up to his room. He was asleep. The others were there, asleep. His girlfriend was awake, however, and approached me.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Good," I said, "the plot should be big enough for the seven of us. And it's near Dave. How's he doing?" I asked, motioning to the small chipmunk lying down in his bed.

"He's gotten worse. The doctors said he'll be gone by morning."

I knew immediately that this was the end. His end.

"How are **you** doing? I know you love him, a lot."

"I'll be sad, but he won't be in pain."

"You've been a great help to me this whole time. He'd be proud of you. Get some rest."

Later that night, around 10:30, the doctor, Dr. Martin, a long time family friend came in. I rose to meet him.

"Doctor?" I said.

"This is hard for me to say. I'm afraid there is no other choice but to let him go." He said somberly.

"I understand," I said in reply. "How long will he have?"

"About 5 hours," he said.

I replied, "Thank you for all your help. You've really helped us through this."

"I just wish the outcome would have been better."

"Don't we all. But, as much as I hate to admit it," I said, "This might be for the best."

Dr. Martin disconnected the machinery keeping him alive. I woke the others. I told them we had to let him go. They all began to cry, but they knew, like I did, that it was for the best. We spent the next few hours saying our goodbyes. We told stories of good times and bad times. Their father's death. Me taking care of them these many years. Finally, the doctor came in again. He said he only had a few minutes.

"Did he have a favorite song?" the doctor inquired.

It was hard to think of. Then, out of the blue, it hit me.

Kris Kristofferson-1970. He loved this song.

I picked up a guitar and started strumming:

_Don't look so sad, I know it's over_

_But life goes on and this old world will keep on turning_

(Then his brothers joined in)

_Let's just be glad we had some time to spend together_

_There's no need to watch the bridges that we're burning_

(Then the girls joined in)

_Lay your head upon my pillow_

_Hold your warm and tender body close to mine_

_Hear the whisper of the raindrops blowing soft against the window_

_And make believe you love me one more time for the good times_

_I'll get along, you'll find another_

_And I'll be here if you should find you ever need me_

_Don't say a word about tomorrow or forever_

_There'll be time enough for sadness when you leave me_

(Dr. Martin joined in on the last chorus)

_Lay your head upon my pillow_

_Hold your warm and tender body close to mine_

_Hear the whisper of the raindrops blowing soft against the window_

_And make believe you love me one more time for the good times_

About a minute later, he died. I could've sworn he had a smile on his face. We began to cry. Dr. Martin put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Thank you, Doc," I said.

We all just sat there for some time, while he just lie there, in state. At one point, his girlfriend gave him a goodbye kiss. He was cold and rigid. We finally began to leave. She turned around, looking at her boyfriend and blew him a kiss having the last word.

"Goodbye, Alvin," she said. And the smile was still frozen on his face.


	3. The Funeral or It Will Rain

**CHAPTER 2 The Funeral and ****_It Will Rain_**

It was Sunday when we buried him. It was simple, just a few friends and family, we also invited Dr. Martin. I could see the media and paparazzi waiting outside. We had an escort that would guide us through the sea of cameras and had guards and security to push back the camera-and-flashbulb-wielding reporters hoping to catch the slightest glimpse of grief on our faces.

We got in the black limo and drove home. We all sat in silence. Suddenly on the radio, we could hear the deejay.

"As a tribute to Alvin Seville, from The Chipmunks, who passed away Thursday after a four month battle with cancer, we have a favorite song we'd like to play. To the Seville family, if your listening, you are in all of our prayers."

Then the song came on.

_If you ever leave me baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lotta medication_

_To realize what we used to have we don't have it anymore._

**(We sang this song a-cappella for the radio release.)**

_There's no religion that could save me (save me)_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor (give me a mem'ry of what I'm fightin' for)_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making (oh, oh oh)_

_To keep you from walking out the door_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_And just like the clouds my eyes do the same_

_if you walk away_

_every day it will rain (ev'ryday), rain (ev'ryday), rai-a-a-ain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_If I was in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying "There goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_But little darling watch me change their minds_

_Ya for you I'll try I'll try I'll try..._

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding_

_If that don't make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_And just like the clouds my eyes do the same_

_if you walk away_

_every day it will rain (ev'ryday), rain (ev'ryday), rai-a-a-ain_

_Oh don't just say goodbye_

_Don't just say goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding_

_If that don't make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_And there'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_And just like the clouds my eyes do the same_

_if you walk away_

_every day it will rain, rain, rai-a-a-ain_

_ooh, ooh, oh, oooh_

_ooh, ooh, oh, ooooooooh_

The radio changed to Hey Jude by The Beatles. About that time we pulled into our driveway. The first time since Alvin died. We sat down in the living room, our first moment of relaxation in nearly four months.

There was an almost erie silence between everyone as we just sat there, the radio in the kitchen which we had left on was just finishing Hey Jude. I checked the time. 4:00. I could still hear the radio.

_Na na na nananana_

_nananana Hey Jude_

_Na na na nananana_

_nananana Hey Jude (ya ya ya ya ya)_

_Na na na nananana_

_nananana Hey Jude_

_Na na na nananana_

_nananana Hey Jude (Jude Jude-a Jude-a Jude-a)_

_Na na na nananana_

_nananana HeyJude_


	4. Discoveries and Tragedies

**_Oh, so this is how you add text to the start of a chapter. Alright then, so here's Chapter 3. N-T-C-U out. Huah!_**

**CHAPTER 3 Discoveries and Tragedies**

All was silent at our house for the next few months. Alvin died in May. It was now August and we still didn't speak much. Dinner was always disheartening with one extra place at the table. Theodore made it a point that Alvin's place was still set every night.

Amazingly, Theodore had taken Alvin's death the best. Brittany was isolating herself, crying herself to sleep at night. Simon and Jeanette had grown closer and started dating. Theo and Ellie had done the same.

Now the one I was most worried about was Brittany, whom I had always seen as the one who could handle herself, never needing a shoulder to lean on. None except Alvin's that is. She and Alvin had started dating about 4 months before he got sick. What was Alvin's secret crush, which was one of the many things he had confided in me, turned out to be a mutual attraction and he and Britt were deeply in love.

Now that he was gone, she fell into an emotional pit. She didn't spend much time anywhere but her room. (The boys and girls were in separate rooms once "puberty" came) She barely ate, and when dinner was finished, she just went up to her room. With school coming up, I'm worried. She does have her 'brothers' and her actual sisters along with her friends at school, but if she shuts them out, it will be difficult.

August faded into September and with September came school, for all 6 of us. We all went to West Eastman and managed to survive the first few weeks. People wore red wristbands for Alvin and Chipmunk ballads were among the most popular songs in the LA area. One in particular was a favorite of mine. Dream On by Aerosmith. I was listening to it when I made a discovery which changed the Chipmunks and the Chipettes forever.

It was mid May, about a week before the one year anniversary of Alvin's death. We all had turned 17 at various points in the year. I had taken a day off of school to clean the house and decided to acknowledge the white elephant and organize Alvin's stuff. I found what I was expecting, his hoodies, a hat, some of his CDs from artists like Metallica, Van Halen, and Motley Crüe, an assorted collection of Bruno Mars, Pitbull, and Phillip Phillips albums too.

But I wasn't expecting to find a banker's box full of demo CDs (where the original recordings of songs are stored before they are edited and released on albums) of Alvin in the studio dated about 2 months before he died. These were the tapes of his final recording sessions.

Just then, the other 'munks and 'ettes arrived home from school, and Simon and Brittany were arguing. I couldn't make out what they were arguing about, but I heard Brittany storm out of the house and slam the door.

"The hell was that all about?" I asked, walking downstairs into the living room.

"Brittany's pissed off."

"Why?"

"She's mad because someone told her that it was God's plan for Alvin to die or some shit like that. I was just trying to calm her down."

"Who was it?"

"One of the religious extremists at our school. Thinks anyone not believing in God is going to hell. Brittany got mad and yelled at him, told him he was full of shit."

"Sad," I said.

After about an hour, Brittany still wasn't home. I was a bit worried. Just then a heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mr. Seville?" said a scratchy male voice.

"Yes, this is Jake Seville. Can I help you?"

"I'm Sergeant Johnson with the LAPD. Your cousin Brittany was in a major car accident on Santa Monica Boulevard. She was driving when a driver was speeding and ran a red and t-boned her. She's on her way to Beverly Hill Municipal Hospital now."

"Thank you. We're on our way." I said, grabbing my jacket and hanging up the phone. Simon and Theodore came in.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked.

"Get the girls. Brittany's in the hospital."

They ran up to the girls' room, and we all hopped into my car and drove to BHMH. Deja vu flashed before my eyes. I couldn't help but think of the day we found out Alvin was sick.

It was February of last year, and all was well at the Seville house, except Alvin. He said he wasn't feeling well one morning. I shrugged it off as Alvin being Alvin and we all went to school. Two weeks later, he was still complaining. I said I would try to get him to the doctors as soon as I could but for now, he had to go to school. I'd taken that day off to clean (something I do once a month), when the phone rang. Brittany was calling and when I picked up, she was panicking.

"Hey Britt, you alright?''

"ALVIN COLLAPSED!"

"What?''

"HE JUST PASSED OUT. He was going to the nurse's office, and he collapsed! He's going to the hospital now!"

"I'll meet you there."

To make a long story short, I arrived at the hospital and met up with the others in the lobby of the emergency room. There I met Dr. Martin for the first time.

He ran some blood work on Alvin and after about 3 days we had an answer. Alvin had a rare form of leukemia. The worst part was that Dr. Martin couldn't get us in to tell us in person. When we couldn't work out a time to meet, he just told me over the phone.

And as they say, The Rest Is History.

_**So, what do you think? Chapter 4 to be up soon. N-T-C-U out. Huah!**_


	5. Deja Vu and Coincidence

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School has got me tied up. *Note that the religious views expressed in this chapter are the OC's, not mine. Mine have some similarities, but that's for another time***

**A-N-T-C-U is out. **

If you're someone doesn't believe there is a god or even an ultimate and higher power, the powers of Deja Vu and coincidence can certainly turn you. For example, when I first found Alvin's demo tapes and CDs, the first one I pulled out was a cover You Found Me by The Fray. Scary right?

Not enough? How about this. Alvin and Brittany were rushed to the hospital one year apart to the day, Alvin for repetitive heart palpitations and Brittany for chest trauma suffered in the accident. So, both for chest problems. I would later learn that Alvin and Brittany were rushed to the same hospital in the same ambulance by the same EMS team. Both incidents were exactly 10 miles from the emergency room lobby, down to the foot, and in opposite directions, down to the degree. Even scarier. And the worst detail?

They died exactly one year apart, to the day, down to hour. Alvin died of cardiac arrest as a result of a tumor in his lung at 3:20 a.m. on May 16, 2012. Brittany died of a hemorrhage in her lungs at 3:39 a.m. on May 16, 2013, in the next room ever.

I was reading _Always Looking Up_ by Michael J. Fox when the news came of Brittany's death. Adding to the coincidence was a section I was reading:

"_When going to sleep at night, I'm optimistic that I won't be awoken by a phone ringing with bad news. When the phone does ring, I hope it's a wrong number. When it's not and the caller has the worst news imaginable, it's time for faith to kick in._" *Ring*

I myself am not a Christian. Never really have been. I do, however, acknowledge that I am not in control and turn to a higher power, God, as the address where my thanks can be sent. Like Michael J. Fox in a sense. (You'd have to read his book to get it) A tip of the cap if you will. While he certainly deserves respect, and to an extent, be celebrated and applauded, full out worship, to the extent that many have ruined themselves and others in the pursuit of pleasing him seems a bit extreme. I haven't yet found a denomination or demographic that aligns with my views. But then, if you heard some of them, you wouldn't want me to be the one to discuss faith at a coffee shop.

But at the same time, I will send up a quick "prayer", asking for strength. And if that makes me a hypocrite, so be it. But, when you've lost two family members in a year, totaling 3 in 4 years, or in my case 5 in 9, those others being the death of my parents in a plane crash when I was 8, a quick prayer for strength can certainly be acceptable.

I sent one up as I got out of the car, the other 4 behind me. We walked in and were met by Dr. Green, the ER's head. He saw us and his expression dropped. The others were behind me, tears streaming down their faces. The doctor gave his condolences and told us to have a seat while he grabbed the necessary paperwork. I checked the time, 4:24 a.m. Suddenly, I heard a voice. An all too familiar voice.

"Jake?" I turned to see Dr. Martin standing across the lobby, clipboard in hand.

"Hey doc," I said, mustering up a smile.

"What happened?" he asked, almost a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Brittany... was in a car accident. She passed away this morning," I said. His expression dropped more than Dr. Green's. He pulled all 5 of us into a group hug. Dr. Green, who I knew as a friend came back and joined the hug. After about 5 minutes, we unclenched, sat down and really talked for the first time in a year. We talked about how we had been effected by Alvin's death, and now Brittany's. We talked about the support we had gotten from our friends at school and in the music industry. And most importantly, what we were going to do now.


End file.
